The Mystery of Oblivion Manor
by kingdomheartsgirl101
Summary: It was a calm day at Oblivion Manor, but that doesn't last long. Shortly after, they discover that a residence of Oblivion Manor has been murdered. Now it's a race against time to find the murderer before they strike again.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mystery of Oblivion Manor**

It was a gloomy day in The World That Never Was. A storm is howling outside, the castle has an eerie feel to it, and everyone is rather quiet today. Something isn't right. Xemnas is in his study, Xigbar is searching other peoples rooms, Xaldin is in the kitchen, Vexen is in the lab, Lexaeus is striking up a conversation with Saix, Zexion has his nose in a book, Demyx is watching the rain hit the window, Luxord is walking around, Marluxia and Larxene are acting awfully suspicious, and Axel, Roxas, and Xion are talking on the couch. Everything was going strangely smooth today until it happened. Until everyone heard an eerie scream from downstairs.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"What was that?" Demyx asks frightened.

"It sounded like it came from the stairs. Come on." Xion says leading the way.

As Xion lead everyone to the stairs, other soon joined in the search of the noise, who had not been with the group originally. Once the reached the stairs, the found Vexen lying at the foot of them. Some gasped while others looked away. That's when Luxord stepped forward to address the group.

"It is under my knowledge, that a murder has taken place here." Luxord says.

Everyone looks at him silently. Wondering if he had a little to much to drink.

"So, as of now this manor is under lookdown. So now, everyone will report to the living room."

Everyone walks to the living room and takes a seat somewhere as Luxord takes a stand at the front of the room. No one is in sorrow, sense it was Vexen, but everyone was frightened that their lives might end tonight. Luxord starts to walk around the room, giving glares to certain people.

"So, right before the murder I stepped into the living room and saw Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and Xion here. Meaning that they couldn't have done it. But as for the rest of you.....Where were you a few minutes ago!?!"

"I was in my study studying." Xemans answers.

"I was cooking." Xaldin replies.

"Me and Lexaeus were having a conversation, heading to the living room when it happened." Saix says.

"I was in the library." Zexion adds, still reading his book.

"I was walking towards the kitchen." Marluxia says.

"I was in the bathroom." Larxene replies.

"So how do I know if you all are telling the truth?" Luxord asks.

"Oh, oh, I know! I know!" Demyx says waving his hand in the air.

"Yes, Demyx." Luxord sighs.

"We could walk back to the room and find out if someone is in there."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Oh, well, then.....NOT MY TURN ANYMORE!" Demyx screams out.

"Then let us tell our stories of where we were and why. Larxene, you go first." Luxord says.

"Well, I was in my room trying to find my favorite pair of black boots for today. Today is such a great day, as I love storms, so the new shoes would make it even better. Well, I found them and I have evidence too." Larxene said sticking her foot out for everyone to see. "But after I found them I had to go to the bathroom to attend to some 'problems' and then it happened." She says.

"Alright then......Marluxia! Go!" Luxord says.

"I was walking to the kitchen to go and get me a snack sense Xaldin never accepts my offers on a healthy meal. So I was going to get some popcorn....." Marluxia says, but is cut off.

"Popcorn is a fatty snack." Roxas says.

"It was once a vegetable. It still counts." Roxas just sighs and stops talking to him after that. "Anyway, I was heading there when I saw Vexen fall down the stairs."

"And who was the murderer?" Luxord asks.

"I don't know. I jumped out of the way. I don't want a dead body on me, especially sense it was Vexen."

"This is getting us nowhere. Shouldn't we look at what type of history we had with this man?" Zexion says.

"Everyone literally hated him. Enough said." Marluxia said quickly.

"You sure answered quickly." Zexion replies.

Marluxia gives him a hateful glare and leans back into his chair. Larxene then gives Marluxia a hateful glare and punches him in the side. Luxord whispers something to Xemnas who then goes into his study and brings out a file on everyone. Luxord opens each file and reads it to himself. He then throws the files down on the table and looks at everyone.

"It looks like we'll have to play the waiting game of who the real murderer it. Eventually, someone will snap. Reveling that they are the murderer." Luxord says proudly.

Luxord then leaves the room to put the files back into the proper place in Xemnas's study. As soon as the door closes, the gossip begins.

"I think you did!" Marluxia says pointing to the prankster trio.

"Why would we do it?" Xion says standing up.

"Oh don't think I don't know. You know that I know that you know that your two pals over there are the serious pranksters while you just get dragged along. I think it was a prank that went to far! You murdered Vexen!" Marluxia explains.

"Well I think that you did!" Roxas says pointing to Larxene.

"And why would I do it?" She says calmly.

"You hate everyone! Who wouldn't you kill?"

"I might kill you in a minute!" She says standing up.

"Larxene, calm down hunny." Marluxia says pulling her back down onto the couch.

"I think it was, Luxord." Xigbar says.

"Why?" Everyone asks.

"You know he gambles like crazy. I think Vexen owed him money and Luxord got tired of waiting."

Luxord walks back in the living room to find that everyone is quietly watching him. He holds up his finger and turns around to drag Vexen's dead body into the room. Everyone laughed at the face he was making. It was the absolutely the silliest face they'd ever seen. After quieting down Luxord throws the body to the floor.

"It is in my knowledge that this body was killed when he was pushed down the three flights of stairs."

Everyone nods in shame at how stupid their 'detective' is. Luxord then takes a pool tarp that he found in a closet and puts it over Vexen, because no one wants to see that thing. He then takes a seat and pulls out a bottle of wine from the mini fridge. He pours himself a glass and takes a seat.

"We'll be here all night....Unless you want to confess now." Luxord tells the group.

* * *

**Who killed Vexen? Was it Axel, Roxas, and Xion when a prank went to far. Is it Luxord who killed out of rage for not getting his money. Is it Larxene who might have been in the bathroom. Is it someone else who I don't want to mention. If you want to find out stay tuned for the next chapter. Oh yeah! This is inspired by DT 13 or Demyx Time 13 if you didn't know the shortened version of it. Anyway, stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mystery of Oblivion Manor**

Everyone remained quiet while Luxord continued to drink his wine. Everyone was quite, um, uncomfortable around Luxord. Why? Because the least little thing that you said could be held against you. So everyone sat quietly until Larxene finally decided to be kind for once.

"Luxord, may I get you a refreshment for your drink?" Larxene asks.

"Why thank you, Larxene." Luxord replies.

Larxene claps her hands as a Dusk appears and it is holding another bottle of wine. Luxord smiles in delight as he, the Dusk, is holding it for him. Luxord was about to reach for the wine until the Dusk snatches the glass from him and pours him a glass. It bows and it leaves the wine on the table for him to drink later. As soon as it disappears, Luxord is about to take a drink when someone stops him.

"Luxord! Wait! It could be poisoned!" Xaldin calls out.

"Oh yes, of course it's poisoned." Larxene says sarcastically.

"Well, I guess I'll leave it here for now. I don't really need a drink." Luxord says sadly.

Everyone continues to sit until Saix gets pretty pissed off.

"Screw it! Im going to continue my work! See you all later!" Saix says storming off.

Everyone agrees and gets up too. Luxord, being left all alone, gets up himself to head down to his wine cellar. As Luxord walks down the stairs he leaves the door open as he skims through his lovely win collection. That's when the door closes.

"Who's there? Wait, what are you- GAH!" Luxord screams out.

As Luxord is being killed in the wine cellar, Demyx and Marluxia are upstairs.

"Wait! What was that?" Demyx asks Marluxia.

"I don't know. Probably the wind." He replies.

"You sure?"

"Positive my young, naive one, now continue on with whatever you were doing."

"Maybe I should go check." Demyx says as he starts to leave the room.

"NO! No, stay here. You'll be safe that way." Marluxia says a little panicky.

A few minutes later Xion walks down into the wine cellar to investigate the noise. When she opens the door, she gasps at the sight of Luxord. Luxord is laying on the floor, as dead as dead can be, with a broken wine bottle laying next to him. Xion runs up the stairs as she runs into Saix.

"Aren't you a little young to be down there?" Saix asks.

"Luxord, he's....." She starts to say.

"A drunken imbecile who's been 'around the block' if you know what I mean? I know." Saix says bluntly.

"No, he's....." Xion tried to say again.

"A perverted man who tries to 'get some' from every female he sees. Except for Larxene. He never really considered her as a female."

"Oooookay, but no, that's not it. Luxord's dead!"

"Ugh. LEXAEUS! COME PICK UP THIS DEAD BODY!" Saix calls out.

Everyone hearing Saix's call runs down to see the two of them. Everyone looks around trying to find the other dead 'thing', but sadly they can't find it. Demyx is so confused by the situation that he simply can't grasps what's happening.

"Wait, Xion's not dead." Demyx says confused.

"Im not talking about this little girl, im talking about that drunken Brit." Saix says pissed off.

"Which is?" Demyx asks.

"Luxord you twit! Luxord!" Saix snarls.

"He's in the wine cellar." Xion interrupt's.

"How do you know that he's down there?" Larxene asks.

"Because I went down there because that's where that noise came from." Xion tells her.

"I think that she is the murderer!" Larxene says to the group.

"What!?! Why me!?!"

"Because you seem to be everywhere where a dead body is found."

"Their has been only two murders. Vexen's and Luxord's. Vexen was found near the stairs, and Luxord is in the wine cellar."

"Only the murdered would know that!" Marluxia shouts out.

"Everyone shut up!" Xemans yells.

Everyone turns to look at Xemnas, who surprisingly has been quiet. Quieter than he usually is. He steps into the center and looks around at the group. Everyone glaring or not looking at Xemnas. Because really, most of them didn't want to.

"Now, one of us will have to be the new crime scene investigator. Sooooo, who wants to do it?" Xemnas asks.

"Im not into this kinda thing, dude." Xigbar says bluntly.

"Im the cook. I don't need any other hassle put on me." Xaldin says, glaring at him. Almost as if he was looking straight into his soul.

"I carry the bodies." Lexaeus says dropping Luxord onto the nice tile.

Zexion slumps back into the group, not wanting to be seen. So he wouldn't have to do this retarded job, and with him being short, no one noticed that he had slide to the very back.

"Xemnas, I don't want to do this." Saix says looking at Luxord.

"You don't trust me with anything. Why would you trust me with this?" Axel says.

"I'll do it!" Demyx squeals.

"NO!"Everyone shouts.

"Awwww...." Demyx sighs.

"I would love to do this, but sadly, im not qualified to do it." Marluxia says twirling his hair with his index finger.

"It's my time of the month." Larxene says really, really loud.

"Im only fifteen." Roxas tells him. "I can't have a job. To young."

"Im fifteen AND a girl. Meaning that im to young to do this shitty job, and that I'll be very emotional every month, once a month. So it's a lose lose situation for me." Xion explains.

"Sigh, dear Kingdom Hearts stop me from what im about to do. Demyx, you've got the job." Xemnas says sadly.

"YES! TOLD YA'LL ID GET IT!" Demyx says jumping up and down.

Demyx skips, yes skips, to where Luxord lies on the nice tile. He looks the body up and down and then looks at the group with his serious face on. Which is more of a funny face than it is serious. He then turns to Xemnas and stares him in the face.

"Im sorry to say that Luxord is dead. You can tell cause he's not breathing and he isn't moving around like he usually does when he's drunk. Which is pretty much always. Now I think he died cause someone stabbed him." Demyx says. "Im sorry for your loss. I know you loved that man." Demyx says, giving Xemnas a super big hug.

"He wasn't my lover." Xemans says pissed off.

"Oh, well, then, never mind!" Demyx says really awkwardly.

"How do you know that someone stabbed him?" Axel asks suspiciously.

"I really don't know." Demyx says happily.

"I think this is how it went." Axel says. "Luxord went down for a drink, thirsting for that sweet, sweet wine of his, feeding his alcoholic addiction. So he went down and started looking for a bottle of wine, trying to figure out what he was in the mood for. Anyway, that's when he found the perfect one. It was on the upper shelf, so as he reached for it, he didn't know that he was about to die. The bottle fell and Luxord tripped on that freaking long coat of his. The bottle broke on another bottle, and when it fell, it stabbed Luxord. His last move was to rip it from his chest, and that's how he died." Axel explains.

"That was a really good story, but I think that it should have had a happy ending. Don't you?" Demyx asks Xion, who nods in agreement.

"Axel darling, my I talk with you in the kitchen?" Larxene asks.

"Of course." Axel replies.

Larxene grabs Axel's wrist and drags him into the kitchen. Where they would have a private conversation that know one would interrupt. As they were doing that, Xigbar turned to Zexion and stared to talk to him.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that Axel said that?" Xigbar asks.

"Indeed. It is strange for Axel to act like that, but then again, you never know what he's thinking." Zexion replies.

"Well, the best thing to do now, is for everyone to continue on with their normal routine." Marluxia says.

"I agree! Meeting over with!" Demyx says walking away.

"Roxas, can I talk to you?' Xion asks.

"Sure, Xion. Anything." Roxas says as the walk off.

As Roxas and Xion head upstairs, no one seems to notice that they left. So as they headed upstairs, Larxene and Axel came out of the kitchen.

"Now, Axel, do you understand why you shouldn't say things like that?" Larxene ask him.

"I do, Larxene. And don't take that is a marriage vow." Axel says walking off to go find his two best friends.

"Trust me. I didn't!" Larxene shouts out.

* * *

**Are you still sure that whoever you guessed did it, is still the one who did it? Maybe you should rethink. Anyway, Luxord and Vexen are now dead because of one lousy person. Who did it? Do you agree with Xigbar that Axel murder this man. Maybe you agree with Marluxia and Larxene, meaning you think little Xion did it. Well, there are still chapters to go, and others to be blamed. So review and tell me what you think of the story and who might the murderer be? And one last thing, im sooooo sorry if it isn't funny, but it'll get better as the story goes on. Now you can review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mystery of Oblivion Manor**

As everyone takes their seats in the living room, everyone is simply in aw about how fast this guys works. Two killings in one day, damn this guy, or girl, is good. Everyone eventually quiets down and soon they all start to look around the room. Looking for the missing trio. Axel, Roxas, and Xion.

"Where are those three?" Xaldin asks.

"I think THEY might be the murderers!" Marluxia shouts.

"Oh, stop jumping to conclusions." Xemnas said hastily. "I mean, little Xion couldn't have done something like this, and Roxas, well, this just isn't like him. Axel however, he's a maybe."

Just then the three walk into the room. Each of them receiving a glare and or suspicious look from everyone in the room. Except for Demyx. He was smiling brightly at the three. As soon as they took their seats, Demyx finally realized that he should start talking.

"Okay people! Now, sense Vexen was killed and Luxord was killed within five minutes of each other, and everyone didn't really care, we never got the evidence. But after looking around the crimes scene, little Zexy. Wave hi Zexy!" Zexion gives a small wave and sinks into his chair. "Well, that's Zexy everyone. Anyway, litte Zexy found these two, not one, but two things on Vexen and Luxy!" Demyx says.

"And they are?" Saix asks.

"Well, on Vexen they found this." He said holding up a small vile.

"And that is?" Axel asks.

"Something that Vexen was working. We think that he was taking it down to his lab, or to test it on something, but was killed before he could. Maybe this little bottle had to do with the killing."

"What about on Luxord?" Larxene asks.

"Well, on Luxy, I found a napkin." Demyx says proudly.

"That is a handkerchief, Demyx." Zexion corrects.

"Okay then. This handkerchief is what I found. Now, we know that everyone in the Organization has one, thanks to Xemnas last Christmas. Each of them being black, and in white letters having our number on the bottom right side of them. Well, this person undid theirs. There is no number on this one." Demyx says astonished.

"Well, why can't we just go into each members room and find their handkerchief?" Xion asks.

"We tried that. This murderer is crafty. They must have known that they might have dropped it and did it to the rest to not get caught." Zexion replies.

"Oh my." Xion gasps.

"Indeed." Zexion replies for the second time.

"Well I think that we should let Xaldin finish dinner so we can all have a bite to eat. The rest of us can relax and do whatever it is we were doing before this started!" Demyx tells the group.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Saix says.

"IM THE DETECTIVE! WHAT I SAY GOES!" Demyx whines.

"Sigh, fine." Saix sighs.

"Thank you, now all of you go do whatever it is you were doing. And murderer, don't kill anyone, cause if you kill Xaldin, we can't eat. If you kill someone else, we still can't eat. Cause then we'll have to investigate!" Demyx pouts.

Everyone gets up and resumes what they once were doing, and when I say that, I mean even murder. Dun, dun, duuuuuuunnnnnn.

"Pepperoni.......no. Cheese, that is a maybe? What is this?" Xaldin sniffs it. "Ugh! That smells horrible!" He looks around the room to find no one there. "Well, it can be our 'secret ingredient' for this dish."

"Xaldin!" Someone moans.

"What!?! Who is there!?!" Xaldin shouts out, holding the frying pan as his weapon.

"Your time has come!"

"But you can't! Im the coo-ACK!"

In other rooms of the house you can hear a loud thud, quickly followed by the sound of something metal hit the floor. Axel runs down to investigate to find, yet another, dead body. He moves over closer to find that it is Xaldin, of course, who else spends this much time in the kitchen, with a frying pan in his hand.

"He must have used this to defend himself. Or at least, he tried to." Axel told himself.

"Well, Axel, what was that sound?" Roxas asks, leaning on the doorframe.

"Well, come take a look."

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts, a dead body!" Roxas cries out.

"UGH! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Lexaeus cries out.

And, like the two other times, the remaining members come rushing to the scene.

"Axel, did you kill him?" Larxene asks.

"Oh, yes. Of course I did! I killed the only one who can actually cook in this house." Axel replies, being sarcastic of course.

"So you DO admit it!" Demyx cries out.

"He was joking." Xemnas corrects.

"Oh." Demyx says, while moving away from the front of the group.

"Any evidence?" Zexion asks.

"I think so. Xaldin was trying to defend himself with this frying pan, if that counts." Axel says holding it up.

"What about this?" Roxas says picking it up. "Does this count?"

Xion walks over to the two of them and takes what Roxas is holding. She examines it and smiles brightly. She holds it up for everyone to see as she has just found a clue in the mystery.

"Everyone! This is very important evidence! It's a needle." Xion announces.

"How is that helpful?" Larxene asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's helpful because look. Xaldin was killed by being given whatever was in that bottle that Vexen had. Someone must have had only enough time to fill one syringe of the stuff. So, when Xaldin started to fall to the floor, they ran off, dropping it." Xion explains.

"But who would kill Xaldin?" Xigbar asks.

"Who would kill Vexen, Luxord, AND Xaldin?" Roxas corrects.

"Whoever did must have had something against them." Marluxia answers.

"Well, who has something against all three of them?" Zexion asks.

Everyone looks around and gives each other a blank stare. Sure, everyone in this house had been mad at everyone at one point while living here, but they couldn't think of anyone who had been made at all of them recently. Saix stepped forward, and looked everyone in the eye before giving them their orders for the day.

"I say that we should all go to bed. Remember to lock your doors and windows. Check everywhere in your room before going to bed, and have some kind of weapon available at all times." Saix said.

Everyone looked at one another again, kinda afraid to go to bed. But, they figured that if they needed sleep, so did the murderer. So, Lexaeus picked up Xaldin, threw him on top of Luxord and Vexen, and then they all headed off to bed.

"Night!" Everyone called out to one another, not sure on who they would seen the next morning.

Everyone slept peacefully until about two a.m. until they heard something horrifying.

"AH!"

* * *

**And I leave you with a cliffhanger. Also, two deaths in one chapter, oh no! Anyway, who died this chapter? Who do you think did it with those weird pieces of evidence? Drop me a review to tell me who!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mystery of Oblivion Manor**

"Not again!" Xemnas moans.

Everyone drags their sorry ass's out of bed to stop in front of Xigbar's room. Everyone looks around, trying to find Demyx. Lexaeus sighs heavily before going into his room and picking the poor lad up, putting him across his right shoulder, and placing him on the floor in front of Number II's room. The wait a few minutes before Larxene growls and kicks him in the side.

"Now what was that for!?!" Demyx screams as he stands up.

He comes face to face with Larxene and backs off. He then looks at the door and looks at everyone else before realizing what he's suppose to be doing.

"Oh! So, um, anyone wanna go in first?" Demyx asks.

"Screw it! I'll go first." Roxas replies.

He goes in to find that everything is quite and peaceful. He looks in his bathroom to find it like it always is, and in his closet to find that it's the same way. He turns to the group who gives him a shrug. Then he remembers the balcony and opens to the door to find Xigbar nowhere is sight. He looks over to also find that he's not there either.

"Okay, Xigbar, we all give up. Where are you hiding?" Roxas calls out.

"Maybe you should check under the bed, or in the shower, or behind the clothes in his closet. They could have stuffed the body in any of those places." Xion says.

"Good idea."

Roxas looks under the bed to find Xigbar. He drags him out to find that he was strangled with his own hair. Roxas looks strangely at the others and then goes to wash his hands off. Demyx lays on the bed and looks down at Xigbar. He gives him a good long look before yawning and mumbling something to himself.

"Someone else do it." Demyx mumbles.

"I'll do it." Zexion says. "But only for tonight."

"YAWN! Fine."

"Now, let me have a look."

Zexion examines the unmoving body on the floor to make sure that their was no evidence on him. Zexion found that he was strangled with his own hair, which was really weird, and that he found a blonde hair on him. Zexion holds it up and looks up at the crowd.

"Everyone with blonde hair, step forward." Zexion commands.

The blondes look at one another before stepping forward. The only living blondes that were left were Demyx, Larxene, and Roxas. He looks at each of them before holding up the hair.

"Now, which one of you did it?" Zexion asks.

"I didn't do it. Do you really think that I would kill someone in their sleep? When IM tried." Larxene says.

"Maybe." Axel puts in.

"Well I didn't!" She shouts in protest.

Everyone nods in agreement, knowing that Larxene did need her sleep. So everyone then looks at Demyx, to find that he's to stupid to put all this together. All that leaves is Roxas. Everyone turns to look at him and he backs away.

"I didn't do it. Im not like that. I, I swear!" Roxas tells them.

Axel steps forward and blocks the others path from trying to get to the blonde. Axel knew that he didn't do it, and soon after, Xion did the same. They knew that he was innocent.

"We know Roxas didn't do it." Xion tells the others.

"How do you guys know that someone just didn't plant the hair." Axel adds.

"Hmmm.......Good point. So what do you guys suggest that we do?" Zexion asks.

"I say we get up for the day. We've slept for four hours, so we have enough energy. I say that we all eat some breakfast, and meet up for our meeting on who the killer really is." Saix says.

"Fine." Everyone groans and heads downstairs to start the day at about two or three in the morning.

Everyone makes their own food, to afraid to have others cook. Not knowing who they could or couldn't trust. Xemnas and Saix sat in the living room, slowly finishing up their breakfast, awaiting the others. Lexaeus, Zexion, and Demyx were in the kitchen, having a nice conversation before going back to work. Marluxia and Larxene were in Marly's garden, enjoying the sight of all the flowers. While Xion, Roxas, and Axel were on the balcony, just trying to make sure that they had trust in one another. Soon after everyone was done, the all headed downstairs. Demyx stands in front of the others, thinking about what he should do after being filled in on what happened last night.

"I think............That we should spilt up."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Marluxia tells him.

"IM THE DETECTIVE!" Demyx whines.

"Fine, fine."

"Okay, so I put you guys in the group. Lexaues and Xion, you guys take the bottom story. Marluxia and Larxene, you guys take outside. Axel and Roxas, you take the upper story. Xemnas and Saix, you get the middle story. And me and Zexy will take the basement." Demyx explains. "Now go everyone, go!"

Everyone nods and goes with their partner to the part of the castle that they were assigned. Lexaeus and Xion stay on the same floor as the living room and start to walk around. The only rooms that they had to investigate were the living room, kitchen, downstairs bathroom, and downstairs closet. They start off with the closet to find coats, umbrellas, rains boots, and backpacks. They close the closet and head towards the bathroom, to find nothing of interest there either. So they both go in the kitchen and decide to have a snack.

"So, who do you think the murderer is?" Xion asks as she takes a bite of her yogurt.

"Larxene." Lexaeus replies.

"Why do you think that she did it?"

"Well, she's Larxene. Simply enough."

"You do have a point."

"What about you?"

"Oh, Larxene or Marluxia defiantly. It has to be one of them." She quickly responds.

"Well, we better continue on examining the place." Lexaues says sadly.

"I guess." Xion says as she throws away her strawberry yogurt.

So the two of them head into the living room and take a seat. The two of them sit in silence until Lexaeus has to use the bathroom. Xion, frightened that she'll be murdered, tells Lexaeus to hurry back and slowly sinks into the chair.

"Sigh, Lexaeus, hurry up. I don't like being left all alone." Xion tells herself.

Sadly, as she was talking to herself, she never noticed the person sneaking up behind her.

"Wait. What are you doing here?" She says as she gets up. "Why do you have that in your hand? Oh my, you're the murderer! Please! Don't-!" Xion pleads, but it's to late.

Xion falls to the floor in front of her chair. The weapon sticking out of her chest where her heart should be. She lays lifeless on the floor as the killer awaits for Lexaeus to come out of the bathroom. As soon as he does, he to is killed on the spot. Both Xion and Lexaeus are killed by two small weapons. The weapons sticking up out of the left side of their chests. Where that empty spot should be.

* * *

**Okay, so I know you all are wondering why I haven't told you about the other groups. Well, each group is going to be a chapter, to keep the chapters a good size and not super long. So, we know that the first floor team, Lexaeus and Xion, are now dead thanks to the murderous murderer. And, we are sadly nearing the end. Don't worry! We still have about five or six chapters left. So, enjoy this chapter and leave me a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mystery of Oblivion Manor**

"Lets go!" Demyx shouts.

Marluxia and Larxene shrug and head out the door. They were in charge of checking the front yard, backyard which housed a giant garden, and the hedge maze. Now, it didn't bother either of them to check the front and backyard. The only thing that bothered them was checking the hedge maze. Now that right there would be scary. Due to the fact that both of them had seen the movie called 'The Shining'.

"Larxene, lets start with the front yard. Okay?"

"Okay."

The two of them head to the front yard to find it bare. Nothing was there except for the grass, the porch, the porch furniture, and the birds that fluttered about. Marluxia sighed a heavy sigh, thankful that the killer was not here. Larxene did the same, and she quickly turned around. Marluxia soon followed close behind. Once the two of them were in the backyard, they both looked around the garden. Well, they really didn't have to. The garden was as bright and colorful that the killer would have to be wearing a bright color just to blend in. Larxene soon walks over to the bench to sit and take a rest.

She takes a seat and she looks at all of the beautiful things around her. The lush green grass beneath her feet, the clear blue sky above her head, and the bright and beautiful flowers that reside all around her. She takes in the scenery like a plant takes in water. Marluxia soon comes over and he takes a seat next to her. She turns to look at him and she sees a flower in her face. A big, lush pink rose. She takes it and she smells it. It smells wonderful.

"Sigh, Marluxia, I don't want to go in there." Larxene sighs.

"Now that's not the Larxene that I know." Marluxia replies.

"Oh I know. It's just, well, it's hard to explain, and it's not really a reason."

"Well we know that the killers can't kill us, darling. There is no way they could be hiding in this place without us noticing them."

"Yeah I know, but still..."

Marluxia gets up and he looks out towards the hedge maze. He then turns around and looks at Larxene. He holds out his hand and she looks up at him puzzled. She then grabs his hand and she is pulled up off of the bench. She releases the man's grip on her hand and she shacks her head. She can't let the weak Larxene out, she just can't. She then walks past Marluxia and towards the hedge mazes entrance.

"Well, come on! If we want to head back inside to rest, we have to get this done first." She explains.

Marluxia nods and the two of them then head inside. At first it's not that bad. The hedges are green and some even have flowers growing in them. But soon the feeling of being trapped sets in and the two begin to get antsy. As they get further and further into the maze, their guards begin to rise. And that's when they hear a twig snap. The two of them stop.

"What was that?" Larxene asks.

"It wasn't me, that's for sure." He responds.

"Cover me."

Larxene summons her kunai and she points them in front of her. Marluxia then summons his scythe and he puts his back against Larxene's. The two stand back to back, waiting to fight, but nothing happens. Marluxia dismisses his weapon and turns around to see Larxene doing the same.

"Oh well, maybe it really was one of us. You know, that made the noise." He says.

"Yeah, maybe…." She says, her mind trailing off.

"Any ideas?"

"We should walk back to back. Just to be safe."

He nods and he takes the rear position, Larxene taking the front. They walk for a few minutes until it happens. There were two ways to go, to go forward and to take a left. Larxene, looking in front of her continues to go forward. Marluxia, walking backwards, accidentally turns left. The two walk for a few minutes until they finally realize that they're all alone.  
**  
Larxene**

As she continues to move forward she keeps her guard up. She is not dying today. Not now and not anytime soon. She continues to walk forward until she stops to wipe some sweat off of her forehead. When she turns around to talk to Marluxia, he's not there. She takes a few steps forward and she turns around a few times, trying to locate him, but she just can't find him. She puts her hands on her hips and she huffs. This wasn't funny. Not one bit. Well, to her at least.

"Marluxia!" She calls out.

No answer.

"Marluxia, please answer me!" She calls out a second time, a bit annoyed.

Again, no answer.

"Are you there!" She calls out a final time, getting slightly worried.

No answer. Larxene then turns around and leans against a hedge. She can't believe that she let her best friend get lost in this maze somewhere. And to think that she thought that he was joking. She fetl horrible and at the same time angry.

"Ugh, you are so stupid Larxene!" She tells herself. "Now look at yourself. You're left all alone and now you might die."

She moves away from the hedge and then continues to walk back to the garden. Who knows, maybe she'll run into him on the way there.  
**  
Marluxia**

He continues to walk, not knowing that he was all alone. He walks in silence, thinking that his female companion is right next to him. He gets tired of the silence and decides to break it.

"Larxene…" Marluxia starts.

He receives no answer.

"Larxene!" He shouts in a fit of rage.

When he turns around he realizes that he too is all alone. He summons his weapon, ready to fight. After awhile of just standing there, he begins to get antsy. He looks around for a bit before he begins to back away from the open path before him. Afraid that something might jump out and attack him. As he does this, he doesn't realize that he is about to bump into a hedge and when he does he screams in fright.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screams.

He turns around quickly to see that it's just a hedge. A healthy, beautiful hedge. He sighs and dismisses his weapon. Only to pat the hedge and begin to have a little conversation with it.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts, it is just a hedge. You really scared me." He told the bush. "Oh dear, I might actually be crazy. I mean look at me, I'm talking to a hedge. Sigh, you are so weird Marluxia." He tells himself. "Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. Sigh."  
**  
Larxene**

"AHHHHHHH!" He screams.

"Marluxia!" Larxene yells out in surprise. "Marluxia where are you! You have to answer! Please, answer me!"

She looks around thinking that he might be close by, but she then remembers that he's somewhere in this maze. She thinks about why he might have screamed like that and that's when it hits her. He's dead. The murderer is in this maze, and he found him. She drops to her knees and she thinks about how he must have felt in his last moments. He was probably frightened, confused, and depressed. Anyone would be if they were killed before their time. It only makes it worse to die alone. At least if they were together there would have been a fighting chance. Or if they didn't have that, they could have said goodbye to each other. With this way, you didn't get to say goodbye to anybody. Not your friends, co-workers, anyone.

"Marluxia, I'm so sorry…." She whispers.

After having a few minutes in silence to herself, that's when it hits her. The killer, he was in here somewhere, searching for her. She gets up and she brushes herself off. She then looks behind her and she starts to run. Luckily she wasn't that far from the entrance, so she'd be out of her soon.  
**  
Marluxia**

"Sigh, Larxene where are you?" He asks himself.

After waiting a few minutes he sighs once more and starts to head towards the house. He'd wait for her there instead of in this creepy maze.  
**  
Larxene**

She sits on the bench where the both sat before they went in. She feels awful about what happened. Even though she didn't kill him, she still felt horrible. Her best friend was gone. The only person who ever really understood her, and he was gone. Wiped from existance, you could say. She picks up the rose that he had given to her. Oh this rose brought back memories.

"Oh, Marluxia, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen, but it did and I'm so sorry. So very sorry." She tells herself while looking at the ground.

"Larxene!"

"Funny, I can almost hear him calling out my name." She tells the flower.

"LARXENE! LOOK UP!"

She looks up to see him running towards her. She drops the rose and gets up. He's alive. Marluxia, he really and truly is alive. He finally reaches the bench and he catches his breath. Larxene looks at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe her eyes. After all that worrying, all that pain, all that grief, here he is. Alive and well and standing before her. After a few seconds her mind comes back to her and she hits him.

"What was that for!" He asks, rubbing his head.

"That's for making me think that you were dead!" She yells out.

"Oh, well, um, sorry."

"Hmph."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them before they hear another scream.

"Now that scream was for real." Marluxia comments.

"Who do you think that was?" She asks.

"Hmmm….." He thinks. "….Probably Xion."

"That scream did sound like a girls scream. So you're probably right."

As the two of the continue the conversation, Marluxia is trying to listen for any other sounds. While he was doing that, Larxene was looking in the windows to try and find the killer moving across the rooms. She went from window to window to window to window and hat's when she saw the killer move. She couldn't see who it was, but she saw the guy, and that's all that matters.

"Marluxia! I saw the killer!" Larxene says.

"Then we have to tell the others." He comments.

"We also have to warn them. No telling who he's going to kill next. If he killed Xion then he probably killed Lexaues too."

"Good point."

"Then come along!" She says heading for the house.

The two of them run back into the house to go to the living room. They'd see if either of them was still alive, if not, then they would go and warn the others. They had to stop these innocent murders. And also clear their names.

XXX

**Okay, I'm going to tell you all now. This chapter would have been posted sooner but my computer wiped out and I had to retype all of my stories and yeah. If you read my other stories all of my author notes will say this, but anyway, onto the story. Anyway, what did you guys think? Not much murder in this chapter but still, it was an update. And yes this was the original chapter that I was going to post. I didn't half ass it just because it needed to be updated. As for the Marlene feel for it, you could say either friendship or love, whatever you chose really. But, anyway, leave me a review and I am soooo sorry for the long wait. Cookies for all who review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mystery of Oblivion Manor**

"Lets go!" Demyx shouts.

Demyx and Zexion head there way past the other groups and to the basement. The dark, deep, basement. Zexion wasn't afraid, sense he loved the basement, Demyx however, was very afraid. He didn't like the dark, and that's what the basement was. Dark. Zexion lead Demyx to the basement and they both stopped at the door. There was a long, silent pause, and Zexion decided to open the door. He let it swing open and motioned for Demyx to go in. Demyx however, did the same to Zexion, who sighed and went down first. Once downstairs he hits the light switch and the basement loses some of its creep factor.

"Alright, Number IX, what do you want to investage first?" Zexion asks.

"Ummmmmmm, I don't know. The basement isn't as big as I thought it would be actually." Demyx points out.

"You've never been down here."

"...Nooooooooooo..."

"Sigh, that's just sad. On other matters however, we have to find that murder or some clue leading to the killer. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"So where are you going to look?" Zexion asks as he places his hands on his small hips.

"Over there!" Demyx says running toward the corner.

"Alright then. Now let us get started so we can head back upstairs."

Zexion heads over to the closet in the basement to find nothing more than tools, broken and old garden tools, and other useless junk. Nothing that would help find or catch the killer. He closed the door and headed over to the empty part of the room. Maybe he could find a pen, footprint, or something of the sorts. Sadly, he found nothing. He then sighs and puts his left hand on his face. So far the evidence pointed to Larxene, and though he didn't want to make judgements, he believes that she is the killer. Though until more evidence is found that is just a hypothesis. Nothing more than an educated guess.

As Zexion was doing his own thing, Demyx was doing his. He picked the corner that had moisture in it. The corner that had the water heater, and electric box. He goes over to the water heater first and he looks hard at it. He sees nothing out of the ordinary wrong with it. Except that water was leaking a bit out of it. He'd tell Zexion when he came over. He then moves over to the blank wall. No material to help find the killer at all. So that was no help. Finally, he goes over to the electirc box. The place that controlled the electricity.

"Hey, Zexy! Have you found anything yet!" Demyx asks as he was eyeing the box.

"Nothing at all. Also, what on earth are you doing?" Zexion asks as he taps Demyx's shoulder.

"Looking at this box here! DUH! Anyway, I think it might give us a clue."

"How?" Zexion asked, but was thinking more along the lines of 'stupid kid'.

"I don't know." Demyx admits.

"Wonderful."

There was silence between the two and out of no where they hear something. It sounded like a girl. The sound was muffled, but they knew it was a girl. Either Larxene or Xion. It could have been a scream, a laugh, a yell, or a simply sneeze. They had no idea what that was other than a muffled female voice. When heard, the two reacted very differently. Zexion simply perked up, trying to analyze the sound. Trying to decide on if he should stay here or head on up to investagate. Demyx, however, jumped and ran into the power box. Knocking the switches all around and even breaking a few. Causing the lights to go completely out.

"DEMYX!" Zexion screams.

"AHHHHH! DARKNESS! DEMY NO LIKE DARKNESS!" Demyx screams back.

Luckily, Zexion grabbed him before he could run off.

"What did you do!" Zexion yells.

"I...I DON'T KNOW!" He cries back.

"Sigh, well we can't stay down here. There are no windows here at all. Lets head back upstairs."

"WHAT! WHY!" Demyx panics.

"Many reason. One reason would be that if the killer comes down here, we can't escape and or see them. Another one would be that upstairs we can run around, or you can, if we run into the murderer. Finally, with candles we can see. So lets go." Zexion explains.

"..."

"Demyx?" Zexion asks, a tad bit worried.

"Scared ya there didn't I? Anyway, you are soooooo right. LETS GO BACK THEN!" Demyx says changing his moods like who knows what.

Demyx grabs onto Zexion's shoulder so it looks like they are doing the conga line. Demyx couldn't find his way around in the darkness. Especially sense he hated the dark, so Zexion was going to lead the way back to the light. So the two headed back upstairs to get some candles and discover something unexpected.

XXX

**Sorry guys for the long update, but I got sick and enough said. Sickness sucks alright. Not to mention that school has been very busy for me. Anyway, the lights went out and the two of them don't know what happened upstairs. Basement must be a really good place to escape sound then. Anyway, just like the last chapter it was more of a filler and to make up for lack of updates. If it sucked, I was sick and it needed to be updated. Anyway, the story will only have about four or five more chapters. It's not as long as my usual stories are, but you can only take this one so far. Anyway, review for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mystery of Oblivion Manor**

As everyone else heads to there destination, Axel and Roxas head upstairs. The halls were filled with bright lights, for now that is. They were in charge of checking the hallway where the bedrooms were and the library that not many entered. They really didn't have to check the bedrooms, unless they heard or saw anything unusual going on.

"Axel, where do you want to check first?" Roxas asks.

"Where ever you want to." Axel answers.

"Sigh, I guess we'll start with the bedrooms."

"Oooohhh..." Axel jokes.

"Oh of course, Axel. I so want to get you in a bedroom with me." Roxas jokingly responds.

"I KNEW IT!" Axel laughs as he yells it out.

Roxas laughs, but then quickly puts his hand over his friends mouth. He shushes his friend and Axel nods with a curious expression.

"We have to be quiet, remember?" Roxas reminds his friend. "Or else we might scare the killer away."

"Oh yeah!" Axel whisper yells.

The two of them go from door to door, inspecting and listening. The first six doors were closed shut, and they placed their ears to them to listen. Dead silence in the rooms. Then when they headed to the next room, is when they saw something different. The door was cracked open. Like someone had been here before them. It was Saix's room.

"We should go in."

"Are you sure, Axel?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

The two of them go in and they turn on the lights. Saix's room sure was neat and tidy. Nothing unusual here. Well, they had only been in his room once, so they were guessing that nothing was unusual. Axel hoped on the bed and laid on it. Saix's bed was really soft for someone so uptight and serious. As Axel was doing his own thing, Roxas was investigating. He soon came upon a desk and he was about to go through the drawers when...

"Stop it!" Axel quietly yells at him.

"How can I search if I don't actually search?"

"Sigh..."

Roxas opens the drawer to find some papers, but before he can actually read them, the lights flicker and then they soon go out.

"Damn it." Roxas mumbles.

"Let's go. Now." Axel says, grabbing Roxas's hand and dragging him out of the room.

Once outside, Axel closes Saix's door and he grabs for Roxas to make sure that he is there with him. Once he assures himself, he gets out a flashlight and turns it on to blind Roxas momentarily.

"Sorry!" Axel whisper yells.

"It's fine." Roxas says, rubbing his eyes to get his vision back.

After he gets his vision back, he stares at Axel to get the light shined on him, but this time it didn't blind him. He gives Axel a strange stare and he starts to drill questions at him.

"Where did you get the flashlight and why do you want me out of there so bad?" Roxas asks in an angry tone.

"I stole it from Saix's room and I just don't like it in there. I have a bad feeling about him that's all."

"Oh it's fine. Now come on, let's finish."

They check the rest of the rooms to find them closed shut. Finally, they come upon the library. Hardly anyone went in there except for a few of the older and um, less sociable members. When they go in, they first try and find a flashlight or candle for Roxas. They find a small have melted candle and they are able to light it. They then begin to search the library and desk. Soon finding a bunch of shocking evidence.

"Hey, come look at this, Roxas." Axel calls.

Roxas heads over to Axel to find a bunch of books on murder and murder mysteries. They've been read and or they were in the middle of being read. It was questionable to both of them. Not only that, but they found small notes in each of them. In a code of some sort and not understandable. They'd show this to the others later.

"Isn't Zexion the only one that really reads?"

"Right."

"He's also the one that spends the most time in here, right?"

"Right again. What are you getting at, Roxas?"

"I think Zexion is the killer."

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts I think you are right!" Axel says in shock.

After giving themselves a mental note of telling the group, they start to investigating the desk. They find some drawings and some other things that kept them on the track they were on, but that also threw them off. They found things that Zexion would read and things close to his handwriting. They couldn't really tell due to the dim lighting. But, they also found a few things from Demyx. A drawing here and there. They even found something of Demyx's covered in what looks like to be blood.

"I'm so confused." Roxas says.

"Me too." Axel agrees as he scratches the back of his head.

They both stand in silence for a bit, but then they both hear something that sounds like footsteps and screaming.

"Demyx?" Roxas asks.

"Sounds like it...Though if could be Xion?"

"Maybe."

"Let's head back." Axel responds.

"You got it."

So the two of them head back to the living room to find out what was going on.

XXX

**Back again. I keep updating at different rates and it must be annoying all of you. So I'm gonna try and update one story more often so I can finish it so I can concentrate more on these. I'll still be updating these, but if you see one story getting updated more often, you'll know why. So Roxas and Axel found evidence. I wonder who the killer could be? Leave me a review with who you think it is so I can hear your guesses.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mystery of Oblivion Manor**

While everyone goes towards the same direction, Xemnas and Saix head for the opposite direction. They would rather go the less used route than fight for the more common route to head up one flight of stairs. As they climb the stairs, they feel, strange. Like they were both being watched. However, they quickly pass the feeling over and once they finish the ascend upstairs, they being the search.

"So, Xemnas, where would you like to start?" Saix asks.

"Where ever. I guess we shall start by checking each room." Xemnas says.

"Excellent idea."

They check each and every room, the rooms included the sitting room, another bathroom, a sun room, and a game room. Each and every room had nothing in it that would help them at all. The sitting room was full of chairs and couches and some books placed. This room was only used by anyone in need of a nap or Zexion for quiet reading. There was nothing useful to the case in this room. The other bathroom was, well, another bathroom. The sun room was full of big open windows and chairs and recliners and such. Again, even though they checked, there was nothing useful. The last room was the game room where they were currently in.

"Saix, why do you have this room?" Xemnas asks.

"To give everyone a break." Saix explains quickly.

"But do we really need a bar in here?"

"No, but this room is mainly used for birthday parties and house parties that Xigbar used to plan."

"Oh. Well, have you found anything?"

"Not at all. Nothing that would be helpful that is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I did find these."

Saix walks over to Xemnas with pictures in his hands. He found them behind the bar. He hands them over and they flip through them. The first one was of Zexion, sitting at the bar, drunk, with a glare on his face. The next one was of Xigbarnaked on the pool table, singing some song. Thirdly was of Larxene, who was flirting to the camera. Xaldin was next and he was wearing a yellow dress and his hair was up. The style looked familiar. Did he copy it somewhere? Finally was a picture of Axel who was holding a drunk Roxas up against the wall and was planting a kiss on his neck. Xemnas and Saix were disgusted by the photos before them.

"These parties are sick." Xemnas says.

"Exactly. But these are good black mail photos."

"...Good point."

The two then head out of the room, leaving the pictures back where they found them, they'd retrieve them later. Once outside the room, the two head downstairs to meet back in the living room. During the decend downstairs, Xemnas has to use the bathroom and quickly heads downstairs with Saix quickly following him.

XXX

**The story isn't dead people! I swear! I've just been ultra busy and stuff. So I'm hoping to update more often. Hopefully. Anyway, enjoy and sorry that it was really short.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Mystery of Oblivion Manor**

Everyone was headed back down to the living room, the meeting place. Roxas and Axel were first to come into the room. The dynamic duo came in laughing and smiling, enjoying life at its fullest. However, when Roxas turned to look at the couch, he saw Xion. Laying dead on the floor. His eyes got wide with fear and he lost all color to his face. He ran to the nonliving girl and held her close. Axel, noticing that Roxas was gone, came over to see what he was exactly doing. He gets down on his knee and he places his hand on the blonde's shoulder. The boy looks up at him with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Oh no..." Axel mumbles.

"She's gone, Axel...She's gone."

Axel takes a hold of the his female friends hand and holds it tight. Axel felt so ashamed. Maybe he could have saved her, maybe she would have lived if they had traded which rooms to search. Roxas wipes her hair out of her face. The light from the window made her look so peaceful. The two hold her close as the sob from the lose of their friend. Next comes in Demyx and Zexion. Demyx runs into the room and looks around to see the blonde and redhead huddled close together. He wonders what's going on and as soon as his partner joins him he asks. Zexion comes closer only to have Roxas snap at him.

"Get away from me!"

"Roxas, what on Kingdom Hearts is wrong with you?" Zexion asks.

"Yeah! Be happy you! It's not like someone died." Demyx said unknowingly.

Axel looks up, eyes already red from the tears, and he mouths to them that Xion is dead. Zexion bows his head in silence. Demyx looks at Roxas and feels sorrow for his comment. He goes over and looks at her. He whispers sorry and lets the two have there silence.

"IS EVERYONE OKAY!" Larxene asks as she runs into the room.

"Larxene, I told you to wait up. Kingdom Hearts you run fast." Marluxia says while he holds his chest.

"Well I heard screams! Did you just expect me to play them off?"

"Well no, but you could have slowed down."

"Peoples lives are in our hands damn it!"

"I hate to ruin the love between you two, but can you lower your voices. Some of us aren't in the mood for this today." Zexion explains while motioning towards the group on the floor.

"Oh my..." Larxene put her hands to her mouth. "I am so sorry."

Marluixa looks at the rose he had carried with him. He walks over and moves the boys out of the way. Roxas was about to snap at the pinkette man, but he stopped himself when he saw what he was doing. Marluxia had placed the small red rose in her hair. Once he fixes it, he backs away. Roxas and Marluxia share a smile and the room grows silent once more.

The last group to enter were Xemnas and Saix. They enter the room silent and serious. The see the mess going on and they then search for Lexaeus. The soon find him, dead as well, and they manage to put him with the other bodies. The group looks at him in shock. Just throw him down like he's nothing. Xemnas looks around and he sees the girl on the floor.

"Excuse me, but we really do need to get her out of the way." Saix explains, seeing how Xemnas wanted her gone.

"Don't start with me." Roxas defends.

"I can and I certainly will."

"Just back off, Saix!" Axel says getting up and getting in the scarred mans face.

Saix snarls and backs off. Axel picks Xion up and places her on the large couch and fixes her to make her look nice. After that, he lets Roxas lean on him for comfort as the two stand. Everyone looks at each other and they give awkward and silent stares. Soon enough, Xemnas begins to extract ideas from the gang.

"So, what did you all find out?" Xemnas asks.

"Well, thanks to Demyx, the power short circuited and thus the reason we have no power." Zexion explains.

"Sorry guys! I got afraid!" Demyx apologizes. "But! And I do mean big but here! The basement is clear of anything harmful."

Xemnas nods his head in approval and looks to the pinkette and blonde.

"The garden is clear as well, Xemnas." Marluxia explains.

"But we did seen something that looked awfully fishy." Larxene announces.

"What exactly did you see?" Saix asks.

"We saw someone run across the room right after we heard Xion scream." The two say at once.

"Hmm..."

"What about you two?" Xemnas asks.

"We found some strange evidence, but that's about it." Axel responds.

"Nothing important." Roxas continues.

Everyone then stands in silence, looking at the resting place of Xion. Roxas, still upset, closes his eyes and places his head on Axel's chest. Saix then sneaks his way to her and carries her away to where the other bodies are. Axel pushes Roxas away and kicks Saix in the back. Saix drops her on the pile and glares at the redhead.

"You!"

"Yeah, what about me! I told you not to touch her!"

"I don't care!"

"I agree with, Saix." Xemnas states.

"Of course you would!" Roxas screams.

Just then then, they all hear a rattle from the next room and the when they look around, they notice that the curtains are closed. Then the lights flicker and they go out. The room was pitch black.

XXX

**I decieded that I would try a new writing style. And sense the story is winding down to the very end, I figured why not make this chapter a more serious tone one. So tell me watch think by clicking the button that says reivew.**


End file.
